Doa April Mop
by Roman4591
Summary: Cerita tentang sang Ojou-sama dan sepasang anak yang tertolong/ always Hinata side/ cat Kurama/ ooc, oc, summary ga bermutu, DLDR, RnR Please


Doa April Mop

 _ **©Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **But this story is mine**_

* * *

"kaa-san! Kaa-san"

Dua bocah yang terbungkus jaket musim dingin tebal itu menghambur masuk, disertai hembusan angin kering pada bulan oktober.

"Kaa-san! Ada kucing di bawah, di dalam tanah!"

Aku menengadah dari kompor dengan bingung, "Hah,,, maksudmu ada kucing mati?"

"Tidak, Kaa-san! Ayolah! Kemari! Kucing itu butuh pertolongan!"

empat tangan dengan tidak sabar menarikku ke luar dan turun ke tepi jalan di depan rumah kami. Boruto yang berusia lima tahun menunjuk. "Dengar! Bisa dengar suara kucing itu?"

Ya, aku bisa,,, sayup-sayup terdengar suara mengeong. Tepat dari saluran pembuangan air.

"Kita harus mengeluarkannya," teriak Himawari.

Himawari, hampir 4 tahun umurnya, mengernyitkan matanya ke dalam kegelapan. "Mungkin kita bisa melempar tali untuk menolongnya." Himawari mulai memanggil, "Hai pus, pus, pus!"

Saat ini anak-anak tetangga telah berkerumun di sekitar saluran pembuangan air itu. "Saluran pembuangan air ini mengalir ke tanah gambut berlumpur di seberang jalan." Salah satu anak laki-laki yang lebih tua itu menjelaskan. "Jika kita turun kesana dan memanggil kucing itu, mungkin dia akan keluar."

"Ya, baiklah." Kataku setuju, "tetapi siapapun harus tetap bersamaku."

Di ujung tempat parkir yang sedang dibangun kami menemukan parit saluran air terbuka. Air nyaris memancar keluar dari pembuangan air itu, menuju ke rawa besar. Sayangnya badai besar diramalkan akan terjadi malam ini. Kalau sekarang kami tidak mengeluarkan kucing itu, kemungkinan kucing itu akan tenggelam.

"Pus! Pus!" Semua anak kecil itu berteriak serempak.

"Sssstt." Aku memprotes. "Kalian akan membuatnya ketakutan. Mari kita bergantian memanggilnya."

Maka satu persatu anak-anak itu bergantian memanggilnya. Himawari yang terakhir memanggil kucing itu. "Sini, pus, pus, pus!"

Akhirnya kucing itu mau keluar. Berlumur lumpur, basah, kurus kering, dan ekornya cacat. Beruntung dia masih hidup.

"Ini kucing siapa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada yang punya." seru salah satu gadis itu. "pemiliknya yang sudah tua itu menendang kucing itu ke saluran."

"Baiklah, sekarang kucing ini milik kami," kata Boruto. "Karena Himawari satu-satunya yang membuat kucing itu keluar."

Kembali masuk kedalam rumah, kami mengusap kucing itu dan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik pada makhluk yang menyedihkan itu. Lalu aku menuangkan susu untuknya kedalam mangkuk.

Namun susu itu sama sekali diabaikannya, kucing itu malah duduk dan menjilati seluruh tubuhnya. Sekarang kami bisa melihat bahwa dia memiliki bulu-bulu panjang dengan warna merah yang mencolok. Setelah bulu-bulunya bersih barulah kucing itu beralih ke mangkuk susu yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Bahkan kemudian, bukannya meneguk susu itu dengan lahap, ia menyesap dengan perlahan-lahan dan anggun, kadang-kadang berhenti untuk membersihkan kumisnya.

"Lihat itu!" seru Naruto-kun, suamiku. "Dia Ojou-sama sungguhan."

Dan begitulah ceritanya Ojou-sama tinggal bersama kami.

Dan tepat pada waktunya juga. Sebab sepanjang malam itu, angin dahsyat dari arah barat laut menderu-deru melintasi padang rumput, gelombang demi gelombang hujan turun dengan deras dan segera berubah menjadi salju.

Namun di dalam rumah kami terpancar sinar kegembiraan karena mendapat teman bermain baru. Selama berjam-jam terus-menerus, Ojou-sama bermain bola, balok-balok, dan mobil dengan kedua bocah yang terpikat olehnya. Pada hari-hari menjelang Natal, memperhatikan kegembiraan kucing itu mengamati bungkusan hadiah-hadiah dan ornamen-ornamen justru lebih menyenangkan daripada memperhatikan hadiah-hadiah itu.

Ojou-sama tumbuh dalam naungan kasih. Bulu-bulunya yang halus panjang, kegemarannya untuk bermain, dan tingkah polahnya yang manis dengan cepat berhasil merebut hati setiap orang. Hanya ada dua hal tentang masa lalunya yang tetap tertinggal: ekornya cacat (mungkin patah sewaktu ditendang kedalam saluran pembuangan air), dan kebutuhan-nya pergi keluar rumah untuk memburu mangsa setidaknya satu jam setiap malam.

Hari yang beku bergulir ke minggu yang beku dengan suhu dua belas, enam dan minus satu derajat. Pada pertengahan bulan Februari, demam kabin melanda kami semua.

Lalu pada Hari Valentine ketiga anak kami mendapat hadiah: cacar air—Boruto begitu parah, sehingga tak sadarkan diri dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Himawari memohon kepadaku untuk tidak membiarkan Ojou-sama keluar malam itu, berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu terjadi padanya pula.

Akan tetapi udara malam itu berubah sejuk segar—hampir seperti musim semi—hanya sedikit gerimis. "Jangan khawatir, kucing itu akan segera kembali." Aku menyakinkan anak gadisku itu.

Kendati demikian, hujan gerimis dengan cepat menjadi hujan badai. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ojou-sama tidak pulang. Sepanjang malam, sambil merawat Himawari, aku terus mendengarkan suara kucing itu dengan cermat. Namun aku hanya mendengar suara hujan. Sampai hujan berhenti dan semuanya membeku.

Pagi berikutnya mobil Naruto-kun tergelincir dan meluncur ke segala arah yang tertutup oleh es ketika ia mengendarai mobilnya berkilometer jauhnya menuju kantor. Sayangnya Naruto-kun tidak dapat meneleponku untuk memberitahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Aku juga tidak bisa menelepon rumah sakit yang jauhnya dua puluh empat kilometer untuk mengecek keadaan Boruto. Atau menghidupkan radio, lampu, juga pemanas ruangan.

Karena esnya begitu tebal, sumber tenaga listrik terganggu dan sambungan telepon terputus. Bahkan tungku perapian bertenaga gas dan pemanas air kami tidak bisa beroperasi, karena peralatan itu digerakkan secara elektrik.

Mesin cuci, kulkas—sama-sama tidak berguna. Kedua peralatan itu tidak dapat digunakan tetapi kompor gas kami bisa digunakan.

Pada saat Naruto-kun tiba di rumah malam itu, ia batuk-batuk. Namun setidaknya dikantornya ada kehangatan. Di rumah, Himawari harus mengenakan pakaian musim dingin yang tebal sepanjang hari—lengkap sudah semua penderitaan disertai dengan cacar air yang gatal! Menjelang sore, anak gadisku juga terserang radang tenggorokan.

Meskipun gadis itu sakit, ia tetap berada di depan jendela ruang tamu, mengamati dan memangggil-manggil binatang peliharaannya yang hilang.

Larut malam, Naruto-kun terbangun oleh rasa sakit yang luar biasa dan perutnya membengkak. Dan bahkan meskipun suhu di luar dan di kabin berada di bawah titik beku, seluruh tubuhnya seperti panas terbakar.

Setelah memeriksa buku pertolongan pertama dengan lilin, aku terkesiap. "Naruto-kun, kurasa kau terkena radang usus buntu."

Semua prosedur yang biasa dilakukan pada keadaan ini—menelepon nomor darurat 911 atau dokter atau ambulan—tidak bisa dilakukan. Bahkan kami tidak bisa menghubungi tetangga terdekat. Selain itu aku tidak berani meninggalkan Himawari sendirian di rumah untuk mengantar Naruto-kun ke rumah sakit—atau membawa anakku itu ke luar saat udara dengin begitu menggigit, karena mereka sedang sakit.

Naruto-kun harus pergi sendirian.

Secepat mungkin, aku membungkus es dengan handuk dan menempatkannya di sekitar perut Naruto-kun, membantunya mengenakan mantel musim dingin diatas piyamanya. Kemudian aku mengantarnya keluar malam itu, sambil mendoakan agar suamiku berhasil sampai rumah sakit tanpa pingsan. Atau berakhir dalam kecelakaan.

Pada hari berikutnya aku dan Himawari terkena radang paru-paru. Penyakit ini menyerang hampir semua orang di pinggiran kota yang tanpa alat pemanas ruangan. Tentu saja, dengan begitu banyak orang sakit, hanya pasien paling kritis boleh dirujuk ke rumah sakit. Aku tahu belakangan bahwa Naruto-kun duduk di ruang tunggu semalaman—dengan usus buntu pecah, radang terkena infeksi pada rongga perut, dan radang di kedua paru-parunya—sebelum staf rumah sakit itu mendapatkan kamar bagi Naruto-kun.

Akhirnya, seminggu kemudian listrik dan telepon berfungsi kembali. Dua minggu setelah itu, Naruto-kun juga sembuh sesudah melewati pemulihan yang panjang. Dan setelah tiga minggu, Boruto pun sembuh. Akan tetapi kucing kami yang hilang tidak juga hilang.

Februari berganti Maret, badai satu menyusul badai lainnya. Demikian juga dengan segala macam penyakit: campak, campak Jerman, infeksi tenggorokan. Akhirnya Boruto kembali terserang demam rematik—sedemikian parahnya sehingga dia selalu menjerit jika disentuh.

"Ini semua gara-gara Ojou-sama pergi," isak Himawari pada suatu hari. "kenapa kucing itu tidak kembali? Apa dia tidak menyayangi kita lagi? Apa Tuhan tidak mengasihi kita lagi?"

Aku menahan air mata saat itu, karena dalam keputusasaanku, aku mengajukan pernyataan yang sama. 'Tuhan, mengapa kau membiarkan hal ini terjadi pada anak-anak yang polos ini? Apa kau tidak mengasihi kami lagi?'

"Tuhan tahu dimana Ojou-sama." Jawab Boruto dengan lemah. "Aku akan berdoa dan memohon pada Tuhan untuk membawa kucing itu pulang. Pada waktu Himawari ulang tahun!"

Ulang tahun keempat Himawari, pada tanggal dua April, hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Doa yang mustahil!

Meskipun hari terakhir pada bulan Maret itu putih, dingin, dan suram seperti biasa, pada hari pertama bulan April angin berubah arah. Langit pun terbuka.

"Lihat Anak-anak!" Aku berteriak. "Hujannya deras sekali, airnya berkejaran seperti kucing dan anjing!"

Ketiga anak-anakku bergegas menuju jendela ruang tamu. "Kucing!" Himawari berteriak. "Apa Ojou-sama sudah kembali?"

"Dia akan kembali." Boruto meyakinkan Himawari. "Pada hari ulang tahunmu."

Oh, kejamnya lelucon April Mop ini—meyakini sesuatu yang mustahil seperti ini!

Aku bertanya dengan mengubah pokok pembicaraan, "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk ulang tahunmu Himawari-chan?"

Hidung Himawari menempel dikaca: "Ojou-sama. Hanya Ojou-sama."

Sore itu akhirnya hujan reda. Lalu pada saat makan malam, tiba-tiba Boruto meletakkan garpunya. "Suara apa itu?"

"Suara angin, Sayang," jawabku.

"Bukan, seseorang di depan pintu. Siapa itu?"

"Ojou-sama!" Himawari berteriak. Mereka berdua berlari ke pintu depan, membanting pintu itu sehingga terbuka lebar.

Angin kencang menghembus masuk—diikuti oleh makhluk kecil, tertutup lumpur, nyaris takbisa bergerak. Naruto melompat. "Cepat! Beri dia makan!"

Meskipun badannya lemah, kucing itu perlahan-lahan dengan kesakitan membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah itu barulah kucing itu makan. Ojou-sama sudah kembali.

Keesokan paginya kami menelusuri jejak kaki mungil kucing itu di tanah berlumpur—ke jalan yang menuju saluran pembuangan air ditempat kami menemukannya untuk pertama kalinya. Sejak terjadinya badai es—pada malam kucing itu menghilang—jalan masuk saluran sepenuhnya membeku. Dan baru mencair oleh kehangatan hujan April Mop kemarin.

April Mop yang luar biasa! Es yang menutupi jalan masuk yang membeku itu mencair tepat menjelang Himawari berulang tahun. Jawaban doa April Mop datang tepat pada waktunya, menolong seekor kucing kecil dan sepasang anak kecil.

Sepertinya Tuhan sudah mengetahuinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

A/N: malah buat fic baru [mueheee]. Sorry kawan-kawan buat yang nunggu fic ku yang satunya lagi[dikit walaupun] karena ada ide ini nih cerita aku buat, karena mumpung nongol di otak, saya tidak bisa berkata banyak kecuali meminta agan-agan untuk mengomentari sesuka kalian dengan fic ku yang satu ini... salam


End file.
